


Day 2 - Night Time

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: Godsfated [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Not Quite A Confession, Other, Reference to a real book, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: A quiet evening in culminates in what is almost a love confession.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Godsfated [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207529
Kudos: 9
Collections: Lunoct Valentine Weekend 2021





	Day 2 - Night Time

**Author's Note:**

> Set within Godsfated between chapters 3 and 4
> 
> Also "No Longer A Gentleman" is real book written by Mary Jo Putney. I love it.

Lunafreya has always felt that evenings are best spent curled up in a comfortable chair with a good book.

Since moving into the Citadel in Insomnia she has been able to avail herself of their expansive library, and nobody to tell her which of those books she shouldn't read.

Another change she's been able to make is that now, most nights, she sits with Noctis while she reads.

Sometimes he reads too, other times he plays his video games with his friends.

Tonight Noctis has put on a movie, and is absorbed in it, his content enjoyment pressing gently in thee back of her mind.

Luna is so invested in the book she's reading that it catches her by surprise when Noct touches her arm to get her attention.

“What are you reading?”

Noctis shows interest in her books often, as well as her other hobbies.

“A historical romance. 'No Longer A Gentleman'.”

“What's it about?”

“A female Tenebraen spy during the Niff Revolution rescuing a lost Tenebraen Lord from the castle he's been help captive in for a decade.”

Noctis thinks over the short description, then laughs softly.

“You really read some weird stuff.”

She can't help the pang in her heart, even though she knows he's only teasing her.

The feeling comes across the bond to him and he backpedals fast.

“I'm sorry I didn't mean it.”

“Shh it's alright Noctis. Old habits die hard. I know you're not trying to upset me.”

She places her bookmark in the page and sets the book aside.

“Would you like to join me on the balcony? The moon is full tonight.”

“Yea sure.”

Noctis stands with her and follows her to the big double doors and onto the balcony.

Luna leans against the railing and looks out over the city, watching the lights of late night traffic in the streets below.

The Prince leans beside her and looks out too.

“It's beautiful.” Noctis's voice is soft. “I don't think I always appreciate the view. Not like I should.”

She can feel affection rising in him and when she turns to look at him she's surprised to find him gazing at her rather than the city.

She feels her ears warming and glances away with a soft chuckle.

“Is that so?”

She's trying to prompt him to elaborate, she knows he can feel her hope rising in her chest.

He looks back out to the city, cheeks pink and shyness overtaking him.

“I...” He swallows a bit. “I take a lot of things for granted, you know? Gladio's always getting on me for it and I'm starting to learn at least a little bit.”

Luna looks back to him, watching his profile as he speaks.

It strikes her, not for the first time, that he's grown into a very handsome man. In the moonlight, his cheeks still flushed, she finds herself almost enraptured with him.

And she knows he can feel it.

He keeps his eyes on the cityscape, blushing deeper.

“Do not feel pressured to say anything you are not ready to.”

Her voice is soft, calm. She wants him to say it, but she doesn't want him to regret it.

“I... Thanks.” It's clear he's relieved that she doesn't want to rush him. “Is your book good?”

Ah, the old redirect. She giggles and nods, feeling the edge of anxiety that had just started coming through slip out of him.

“It's very sweet. Another in a series of historical romances wherein the man needs the woman far more than she needs him.”

He laughs, running a hand over the back of his neck.

“Sounds fun. Maybe... When you finish it I could check it out?”

She nods.

“The worst case scenario is that you don't enjoy it.” Luna laughs. “And I should think that outside of schooling, we should never read books we do not enjoy.”

The Prince laughs softly and nods.

“Yea. You're definitely right.” He rakes a hand through his hair. “You're right a lot.”

Shyness still permeates the bond, his and hers, and she blushes again at the compliment.

“I find myself wrong plenty often.”

“You're just so good at what matters though.” He pauses. “You're just... really good.”

She reaches out and enfolds him in her arms, holding him gently.

“Shh. It's late. Let's get some sleep, hm?”

He sags into her, clinging to her for a moment before he nods.

“Yea.” He meets her eyes. “Stay the night?”

She smiles and loops her arm through his.

“Of course.”


End file.
